


Soft Skin

by Lord_Amias



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: After care, Bruises, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Massage, Post-Coital, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Amias/pseuds/Lord_Amias
Summary: After a "rough" night, Yoshino is in pain and Hatori feels bad.
Relationships: Hatori Yoshiyuki/Yoshino Chiaki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Soft Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LillyUnova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillyUnova/gifts).



> Special fic for my friend LillyUnova! This was apart of a trade ehehe,, I actually like Domestica but i haven't written much for them! Enjoy this short little fic :3

Yoshino’s skin was probably the smoothest thing in the world. Hatori often thanked the ultimate gods in heaven for blessing him with such a soft and cute boyfriend. Despite being grateful for being blessed with Yoshino, he knew wasn’t always gentle with him. Sometimes he would scold him a bit too harshly. Sometimes they would argue and it would get out of hand. And sometimes...He would go overboard during sex. Like in this case:

“Tori…”, Yoshino whimpered. “Everything hurts…”. 

Yoshino laid flat on his stomach, his bruised hips trembling and blackened thighs shaking. Hatori could tell he fucked up this time. As he stood at the foot of the bed, tossing a now used condom in the trash, he looked back at his lover who softly cried into the pillows. He could feel his heart ache at the sight.

“Sorry, Yoshino”, he apologized. “I didn’t mean to-”.

“S-Sorry doesn’t cut it!”. Yoshino sat up, raising his head to look back. He pouted. “You’re so rough sometimes...I seriously thought you were going to rip me in half! It feels like my body is failing on me”. He stuck his tongue out with anger. Those childish gestures were so endearing to Hatori. He couldn’t help but feel his heart skip a beat. Those little quirks always drove him crazy.

It’s not like he intended to do any damage towards his own boyfriend. Just at times, he grew to be too excited. This time, it had gotten so heated that he unintentionally gripped onto Yoshino’s body with more force than usual. In turn, that led his thrusts to be stronger...Which led to a sudden burst of more pain over pleasure. Of course, with the amount of moaning, it was difficult to even know what was even going on. Still, he knew it was his own fault that his boyfriend was teary eyed. He screwed up. He needed to make up for this. 

Hatori climbed back into bed, going towards Yoshino to comfort him. He placed his hand onto the man’s hips, stroking his angelic skin. He could see faint hand marks in the midst of the redness. It must have stinged. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you like this, Yoshino…”. He ran his hands down his body, feeling how smooth his flesh was. He began to gently massage his lover’s hips, squeezing the muscles with one hand and stroking his skin with the other/ Yoshino let out a soft moan, sighing harshly. He blushed as he could feel a wandering hand grip onto parts of his body, rubbing his skin like it was the most delicate thing in the world. It was like Hatori was petting a small animal at this point. Does that mean his comfort was working? He continued to pet him, noticing his shoulders relaxing. How interesting. 

“Well, Tori, um…”. Yoshino glanced at him, cheeks reddened and stained from dried tears. “It’s not like...I hated it or anything…I kind of liked it”. 

“Oh?”. 

“B-But next time, ask me if I want to be treated like that! Or else I’ll hate you forever!”. He pouted once more, crossing his arms. His face was already a pure red. “It’s gonna hurt when I walk now, so take some responsibility!”. 

Hatori chucked as he continuously rubbed his hands against his lover’s lower body, gently massaging the reddened marks he had left. 

“Don’t worry too much, you already finished revising your manuscript. You can afford a day off. Tomorrow, you can stay in bed to recover”. He leaned in, kissing Yoshino on the cheek. “Stay in bed, don’t get up at all, okay?”. 

“How am I supposed to walk to the kitchen then?!”. 

“I can bring you your breakfast, lunch, and dinner”.

“What if I need to use the bathroom?!”. 

“Well, I could help you if you-”.

“Don’t finish that sentence!”. 

They stared at each other for a few moments. Then, both ended up laughing. Hatori embraced his lover, squeezing him in his arms. He was so thankful that he was blessed with such an angel. 


End file.
